We Owe The Night
by emptyheart-chippedcup
Summary: Tony remembers the night clearly. He knows he has to put things right. He does love her, after all.  My first Iron Man fic. Rated K , but rating may go up if I decide to continue with it
1. Chapter 1

**We Owe the Night**

**A/N - This is my first ever Iron Man fanfic. I got the idea for it when I was listening to Scouting For Girls this afternoon. ****The song I based it on was _This Aint A Love Song. _****I'm debating whether or not to make it a one-shot, or whether I should carry on with it afterwards. I hope you enjoy reading it. And expect a lot more fanfic's from me in the next 6 weeks. **

**Chapter 1**

_Every night I remember that evening  
><em>_The way you looked when you said you were leaving  
><em>_The way you cried as you turned to walk away_

She'd been avoiding him for days. She'd called in sick every day, leaving a message for Jarvis so she didn't have to hear his voice. He was worrying about her, the way she always used to worry about him. He knew why she wasn't coming in. He remembered the night clearly. She told him she was resigning, that she couldn't cope with the stress he was putting on her. She'd had the job for a week, but that didn't make any difference to her. The only thing that was running through her mind at that moment was the thought of getting out of there. Getting away from him. And the only thought that was running through his mind was _this is my last chance._ He had to tell her. He had to let her know how he felt about her. About_ them._ And so, ignoring everything she was saying at that moment, he did it. He showed her how he felt. And she couldn't have reacted worse. She cried. Tears were streaming down her face as he stood in shock, staring at her with his mouth slightly agape, his eyes wide and filled with fear. The last thing he remembered was her running from him, and he didn't even bother following her.

And now, there he was, sitting outside her house in his car, debating whether he should go in or not. He didn't want to make things any worse than they already were, but what if avoiding the matter did just that. He couldn't stand the thought of never seeing her again. She really was all he had. He couldn't lose her. Not like this. They'd been through so much together, and not once did he regret hiring her. He remembered her first day as if it was just yesterday. It may have been one of the best days of his life.

...

"_Mr Stark," She started, walking into his office, looking down at the stack of papers in her hands. "I need you to-"  
><em>

"_Who are you?" He asked, interrupting her and frowning. She gave him a 'are you kidding me?' look. When she realised he was being serious, she sighed.  
><em>

"_Virginia Potts, sir." He looked at her as if he needed more than just a name.  
><em>

"_You're new personal assistant." She continued. A wave of realisation flooded across his face as he remembered the young red head he'd interviewed the day before._

"_Of course you are." He smiled. _

"_As I was saying, I need you to-"_

"_Pepper." He said, interrupting her once again. She sighed in frustration._

"_What?" She replied._

"_Pepper. Your new name's Pepper." She looked at him with disbelief as he continued. "It's easier to remember."_

"_And how on earth did you come up with this 'new name'?" She replied, slightly agitated. He stood up from his chair and walked to stand in front of her, looking into her eyes._

"_Because of the adorable freckles peppered across your face." He smiled as she blushed, looking down at her feet. He tipped her chin up so she was looking at him._

"_It will be a pleasure working with you, Pepper."_

...

He smiled at the memory and, before he had a chance to stop himself, he climbed out of the car and walked across the road to her house, hesitating before knocking lightly on the door. He smiled as he heard the pitter patter of feet walking across the hardwood floor. She slowly opened the door, swallowing slightly as she saw him standing on the other side.  
>"What are you doing here?" She asked with a sigh. He bit his lip and looked at her with hurt in his eyes. He didn't care what it took; he was going to make this right.<p>

**A/N - What do you think? Should I carry on, or should I leave it there? Please review.**

**-Leanne xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry dudes. I already uploaded this but I noticed I'd gone from saying 'he' to 'I', so I changed that, and I added more to the chapter. Thanks for the reviews. **

After minutes of begging, she finally caved and invited him inside. Once he'd taken off his shoes, he proceeded to move further into the house, walking into the lounge before turning back to her, checking she was still behind him. She told him to make himself comfortable, which he did by sitting on her couch as she stood opposite him, leaning against the wall for support. An awkward silence hung in the air as the two looked around the room, avoiding eye contact as best as they could. As they waited for the other to speak, he carefully took in his surroundings. He'd never been to her house before and he immediately wondered why she'd bought such a big house if she was living on her own. Her lounge was typical 'Pepper style'. It was blue and white, her favourite colours. Lord knows why white was her favourite colour, considering most people didn't even think of it as a colour. Everything in the room was so neat and tidy, which was all that could be expected from her. She'd always been efficient. She had a large bookshelf leaning up against one wall and he could see from where he was sitting that she had at least a hundred books. After scanning the room, his eyes fell back onto the figure standing in front of him, and she quickly looked away, hoping he hadn't seen her staring at him. But he had. And he couldn't help but smirk. She opened her mouth as if ready to say something, but he quickly interrupted before her words had a chance to form.

"Did it not mean anything to you?" He asked, earning a shocked look from her. She bit her lip and looked away from him, sighing and wrapping her arms around herself. He stood from the couch and moved to stand in front of her, hooking a finger under her chin and turning her head so she'd look at him.

"Talk to me, Pepper. Please." He whispered with a pleading voice. She looked straight into his eyes and he instantly noticed the tears welling up in hers. Suddenly, the thought of her running from him on the roof came flooding back into his mind. He absent-mindedly reached for one of her hands so she couldn't pull the same stunt. She looked down at their hands and sighed.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. He looked at her, frowning slightly as he tried to work out if she'd actually said it or if he was just hearing things. She looked up at him again as a tear fell down her cheek. He used his free hand to wipe it away before pulling her to sit on the couch. Without letting go of her hand, he wrapped his free arm around her slowly, as if a fast motion would have scared her off. He was shocked when she rested her head on his shoulder and began to cry softly. He sat back slightly, still holding her with one arm. He pulled her back with him before holding onto her tighter as she continued to cry.

Around 30 minutes later, her cries had turned into short breaths and sniffles. He moved his head slightly to look at her before standing up and moving her to rest back against the couch. He went into the kitchen and hunted the cupboards for a few minutes before finding a glass. He filled it with water and quickly made his back into the lounge, handing her the glass. She took the glass from his hand and mumbled a thank you as he sat down beside her again and watched her take a sip. He eyed her cautiously before sighing. She looked so small and vulnerable at that moment. She looked far from the strong Pepper he knew and loved. After a few more minutes of silence, she finally spoke.

"I meant it, you know." She said, her voice quiet, barely louder than a whisper. He looked at her, slightly confused.

"Meant what?" He asked.

"I quit, Tony. I can't be there anymore, especially now." She replied, her voice becoming shaky. He sat looking at her, shocked. She couldn't actually be thinking of leaving, could she?

"But, Pepper-" He didn't know what to say. He couldn't form a coherent sentence, still in shock from the fact that she actually wanted to leave him.

"I need you." He said quietly. She turned and looked at him, tears running down her cheeks again.

"No you don't, Tony." She replied. "You've got Natalie, Rhodey and Happy. You don't need me." He stood up and threw his hands in the air, turning to face her.

"Do the words 'You're all I have' not mean a thing to you?" He yelled, not meaning to get angry with her. She looked so scared as she sat staring at me, her eyes wide and filled with fear. He instantly felt like an ass.

"I'm sorry, Pepper. I didn't-" She quickly interrupted him.

"Get out, Tony." She said bitterly. "I never want to see you again." He didn't even try and argue. If he was in her shoes right now, he'd do exactly the same thing. He turned round and headed for the door. He put his hand on the handle and went to push it down, but he quickly stopped himself. He turned around again and called back to her.

"I love you, Pepper." He said before leaving and heading back home.

**Well, thoughts? Please review**

**-Leanne xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2. Thank you for the people who have been reading and reviewing. It means a lot. And thank you To Rhiannon (x-Pick'n'Mix-x) for kind of betaing this before I updated. Her stories are awesome, you should check 'em out.**

_1 week later._

He hadn't heard from her all week. Then again, he hadn't expected to. He was an ass, after all. No wonder she was always calling him incorrigible. He couldn't even change for her. As he pulled up into Stark Industries one morning, he was surprised to see her car sat in its usual spot. He quickly pulled into a parking space before getting out of the car, almost falling over as he eagerly made his way into the building. He practically ran down the corridors, nodding at people who greeted him with a 'Good Morning, Mr Stark'. He decided that he'd take the stairs as the lift sometimes took forever to go up and down. He took 3 steps at a time and by the time he'd finally got upstairs, he was out of breath. He breathed deeply for a few moments before casually walking down the hall and into his office. He acted as if he didn't see her when he walked in, but he really couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was dressed in a light blue dress, with white heels and a white cardigan. Her hair was wavy and flowing freely around her shoulders. He'd never seen her looking so beautiful. She was staring out of the window and didn't realise he was there until his phone started to ring. He quickly took it from his pocket and saw the name that flashed across the screen. _Rhodey. _He rolled his eyes and pressed the 'ignore' button before turning his attention back towards her.

"Pepper." He said, his voice quiet, but loud enough for her to hear. She bit her lip and looked down at the floor as he stood looking at her. He loved it when she bit her lip. She looked so adorable. He quickly shook his head as if to erase the thought completely. He quickly but carefully walked over to her side, stopping when she looked up at him. He could see the tears welling up in her eyes and so badly wanted to hold her again, letting her cry into his shoulder as he whispered sweetly into her ear. But he composed himself, for both their sakes.

"Was there something you needed, Miss Potts?" He asked professionally, walking past her so he could turn on the computer. She looked at him, slightly shocked. It was only on very rare occasions that he actually called her 'Miss Potts' and it wasn't usually a good thing.

"I err," She started, her voice making his heart melt. "I just needed to collect a few things." She pointed at the box on the desk as if to prove to him that was what she was really there for. He looked at the box and nodded quickly, turning his attention back to the computer as he swiftly logged on.

"Right. Well, I'm sure you've got things you need to be doing." He said, not understanding why he was dismissing her. She looked at him, clearly heartbroken, and he suddenly felt guilty.

"I mean-" He started before she cut him off.

"Yeah. Job hunting and house hunting is harder than I expected." She sighed. He looked at her in astonishment.

"Did you just say house hunting?" He asked, moving from the computer to stand in front of her. She nodded, looking down at the floor again.

"I never took you as a person who just left when something got tough." He said, sighing as he realised he probably shouldn't have said that.

"You don't understand, Tony. I'm not leaving because of you." She sighed, before picking up the box on the desk and walking past him to leave. He turned around to look at her, opening his mouth to say something before quickly deciding against it.

"Goodbye, Mr Stark." She said before leaving him standing there, watching her leave with wide eyes, which were now glassy from his unshed tears.

...

Later that evening, Tony was sat on the couch in his workshop as Rhodey sat opposite him, listening to him pour his heart out. Rhodey had never known him to actually be one to share his feelings, which showed him that he really must've cared about her. Rhodey abruptly stopped him from talking before he spontaneously combust from his mixed emotions.

"Tony, instead of sitting her telling me how much you care about her, why don't you go and find Pepper and tell her, instead?" He said, causing Tony to sigh and cover his face with his hands.

"Because she won't listen." He said before quickly adding. "She never does."  
>"Well it's worth a shot. Sitting here and drowning your sorrows isn't a good plan, whereas going to talk to her is. Don't let her slip away from you so easily."<p>

"You don't understand, Rhodes." Tony stood from the couch and turned his back to Rhodey. "She doesn't care." Rhodey sighed and stood up walking behind Tony and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"No matter what you decide to do, I'm going to be here for you, mate." He said smiling before leaving Tony alone to do his work.

After hours of playing with a whole load of nothing, Tony finally started to get bored. He made his way upstairs and into the kitchen, looking for something to eat before remembering he hadn't been shopping for a while. He sighed and turned around so his back rested against one of the counters. He absent-mindedly drummed his fingers against the counter before doing something he knew he shouldn't of. He made his way back down to the workshop, punching in his access code and opening the door. He opened the cupboard door in the corner of the room, taking out a glass and a bottle of brandy. Without a second thought, he poured himself a glass, gulping it down before pouring another. Tonight would be the first night in 9 months that he drunk himself into oblivion, and it was all down to her.

**Thoughts? Please review**

**-Leanne xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally, with the help of Rhiannon (x-Pick'n'Mix-x) again, it's finished.**

She sat at home, reading, a glass of wine on the table in front of her, as she did every night. She was finding it so hard to concentrate on the book in her hands, and her mind would often bring back the memory of the afternoon in his office. She'd regretted it all. Running from him after he'd kissed her. Kicking him out when he was trying to apologize. Leaving him. She felt so stupid. She was the first person Tony had let into his heart, the first person he'd truly loved, and she'd turned him away. Did she really want to leave him? No. Did she love him back? Obviously. She knew she had to tell him, make it up to him, but she was scared. Scared he wasn't going to listen to her. So, she did the cowardly thing and stayed in her exact position. Thinking of leaving, but not actually bringing herself to do it. She was brought out of her reverie when her phone started to ring. _Tony. _She answered quickly, and was about to say hello when the familiar voice of JARVIS came from the other side of the phone.

"_Miss Potts. Mr Stark is currently unconscious and lying on the floor of his workshop." _He said, causing Pepper to gasp.

"Unconscious? What happened?" She replied, waiting patiently for the AI's reply.

"_Mr Stark's exact words were 'She doesn't need me. What difference does it make if I drank myself into oblivion?' Well, they weren't his exact words, but the others are far too explicit and I'd rather not repeat them. So, that was what he did. He, to put it lightly, drank himself into oblivion." _Pepper sighed softly and closed her eyes to stop her tears from falling. As she choked back a sob she quickly answered.

"I'll be there right away." She hung up the phone before racing to put on a pair of shoes, a cardigan and grabbing her keys and phone from the side before running out of her house. It took her all of 5 seconds after she'd run out of the house to realise she was wearing a pair of really short shorts and a thin vest top, but, at that moment, she didn't actually care. She quickly got into her car and turned on the ignition before speeding down the lanes to his mansion.

...

15 minutes later, which was a record for her, she pulled up outside the mansion. She quickly turned off the ignition, climbed out of the car and rushed inside.

"JARVIS," She started as she walked through the doors. "Is he still unconscious?"

"_Yes, Miss Potts. He's been this way for around 35 minutes now." _The cold voice of the AI replied. She didn't answer him; she just swiftly made her way down the stairs to the workshop. More tears welled up in her eyes as she saw Tony lying on the floor, an empty bottle of brandy next to him. She rushed over to him and knelt down by his side, taking his hand in hers.

"Tony." She whispered. "Tony, please wake up." She wasn't expecting him to wake up, she'd known from experience it took more than that. She lightly shook his shoulders, still not expecting a response. She shook him a little bit harder, and she was shocked when his eyes flew open.

"Thank God." She mumbled, closing her eyes and sighing. He looked up at her, confused.

"Pepper?" He started, his voice hoarse. "I thought you were leaving."

"Well, JARVIS called me and told me you were unconscious and I wasn't just going to leave you, was I?" She said, not looking at his face. He sat up abruptly, making his head spin. She gently helped him up and moved him over to the sofa.

"Tony, I'm going to do something for you and you can't hate me for it." She said, standing up after he had replied with a simple nod. She walked over to the cupboard, opened the door and took out the bottles that were in there. One by one, she took them over to the sink and emptied the contents of them down it. As she did so, he just sat on the couch, staring at her with wide eyes. Once she'd finished, she went and sat next to him again and placed a hand softly on his cheek.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, Stark." She whispered as he nodded again. She carefully wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. He froze, not expecting the caring action, but he quickly recomposed himself before wrapping his arms around her waist as he kissed her temple.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled into her hair, taking in the scent he'd missed for so long. "For everything." He quickly added.

"Me too." She whispered, looking up at him before removing her arms from their position around his neck and standing up.

"You should probably get some sleep." She said, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Right. Probably." He stood up after her, and almost fell over right away. She quickly caught him and helped him stand up straight. She wrapped her arm around his waist as he wrapped his around her shoulders and she slowly helped him up the stairs and into bed. Once he was under the covers, she turned off the light next to his bed and kissed his forehead. As she was about to leave, she felt him gently pulling on her hand. She turned around to look at him and saw he was staring up at him with puppy dog eyes. Her heart melted at the sight.

"Don't leave me." He whispered. She leaned down to kiss his head again.

"Never." She whispered before taking off her heels and cardigan and climbing in next to him. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her as she rested her head on his chest. When she felt his breathing even out, she looked up at him and smiled softly.

"I love you, Anthony Stark." She whispered, before falling asleep as well, a small smile playing on her lips the whole night.

**Thoughts? Please review**

**- Leanne xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**The longest chapter I've ever written and yet it still doesn't look like much. Anyway, thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing, and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Tony woke up the following morning, groaning as the rain pounded on the windows. He rolled over, covering his ears with the pillow, and gasped quietly as he saw what, or more so _who_, was lying next to him. He smiled at the sight. Her eyes were still closed and her breathing was even, which proved to him she was still asleep. Her copper coloured hair was sprawled out on the pillow, and he moved forward slightly to brush a bit from her face. The cover was pulled all the way up to her neck, but he could tell she was still shivering slightly. He decided to be brave and moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her. To his surprise and delight, she wrapped her arms around him as well and laid her head on his chest. As he lay there, playing with her hair, he replayed the events of the night before in his head. He sighed as he looked down to her, cursing himself for causing her so much trouble. He knew he had to make it up to her somehow, but how would he? That was the question. As he felt the body next to him begin to stir, a small smile played on his lips. He watched as she rubbed her eyes gently, before moaning and turning her head so her face was buried in his chest. He felt her freeze in his hold as she realised she wasn't lying on a mattress. She looked up at him slowly, her eyes wide. His smile disappeared as he looked into her eyes. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw him looking at her innocently, and she closed her eyes again, laying her head back on his chest. He kissed the top of her head, and smiled when he heard her sigh contentedly.

"Morning." He mumbled into her hair. All he got was a groan in return, causing him to laugh slightly. He carried on playing with her hair as they lay there in a comfortable silence. After around 10 minutes, Tony sat up, causing her to grab onto his shirt tightly and look up at him with a sad expression.

"Where are you going?" She asked, and his heart melted at the sight.

"I'm just gonna go make some pancakes. You stay here. I'll be back in a few minutes." He kissed her forehead as she smiled at him before burying her face in the pillow.

As he made his way downstairs, he started to think of an idea to repay her. He walked through to the kitchen and turned on the cooker before getting out the ingredients to start making the pancakes.

"JARVIS," He said, as he started to mix the ingredients together. "I need you to do me a favour."

"_Yes, sir. How can I help?" _JARVIS replied, sounding as cold and metallic as ever.

"I need you to buy me a few things for Pepper." He said, pouring some of the mixture into a frying pan. As he reeled off a list of items he needed JARVIS to order him for the evening, she lay up in his bed, burying her face into his pillow and inhaling the scent. _His _scent. She smiled slightly, wondering what it would feel like to wake up like this every day. She didn't move when she heard him coming into the room. She still didn't move when he called her name. She heard him put something down on the bedside cabinet before feeling the bed dip next to her. She smiled again as she felt his hand running up and down her back. As she turned her head, she was met by two beautiful brown eyes staring straight at her.

"Hungry?" He asked her with a small smile. She nodded in return and sat up, stretching slightly. He swallowed when he saw her top raise up to reveal her perfectly toned abdomen. He sat up next to her and took the tray from the cabinet next to him, putting it in front of them both. He handed her a glass of orange and she gratefully accepted it with a small 'thank you' before taking a sip. He sat watching her as she put the glass on the bed in front of her, still holding it with one hand, and running a finger from the other around the brim a few times.

"Pancakes?" He asked, suddenly, causing her to jump slightly. "Sorry." He mumbled, trying to hold back a laugh as he saw her jump. She nodded as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. He handed her a plate with a couple of pancakes on, as well as a knife and fork.

"Thank you." She smiled, but her smile quickly disappeared as she asked her next question. "Tony, can we talk about what happened?" The sudden question caused Tony to choke on his juice and look at her with wide eyes.

"Why?" He asked, not wanting to get into it. She shrugged in reply. "What's there to talk about?"

"Well, I-" She quickly stopped and took a breath before carrying on. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to react the way I did." He opened his mouth to say something, but she held up a hand and he quickly shut it again. She stood from the bed, putting her plate and glass back on the tray before turning to look out of the window. "It's just, I'm scared to do this, Tony. You have such a reputation and I just don't want to be another play thing. I've never been in a serious relationship before and I don't want to get my hopes up just to have my heart broken again." She didn't realise he was standing behind her until she felt him carefully put his hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him and, as soon as she did, he saw the tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'd never do that to you, Pep." He said, putting a hand on her cheek and gently rubbing his thumb across her smooth skin. "I lo- I care too much about you to even think about hurting you, in any concept." She smiled slightly and nodded, looking at the floor and tucking another piece of hair behind her ear. He hooked a finger under her chin and lifted her head slightly, leaning in and softly pressing his lips to hers. He expected her to push him away, but she did the complete opposite. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He smiled through the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist. She was the one to pull back, moving her head slightly to lay on his shoulder as his hold on her tightened.

"We'll make this work, Pep. I promise." He whispered into her ear. He believed they could because he believed in them.

…

The day went relatively quickly, which he was pleased about as it meant the evening would come quicker. At around 7:30 Jarvis informed Tony that Pepper was leaving her office and would be at his in around half an hour. Tony sprung into action, sorting everything out, putting everything where it needed to be. When he was satisfied, he quickly went up to the bedroom and changed into a suit before going to sit in the garden to wait for Pepper to get there.

When she pulled into the drive, she let out a long sigh, happy to have another long day finally over. She climbed out of the car and locked it behind her before walking to the door. She stopped in her tracks when she saw a post-it note stuck the door. She pulled it off and read it. _There's a surprise for you upstairs._ She frowned, hoping it wouldn't be something dirty. She opened the door and walked into the house. All the lights were off, which made her even more suspicious. She made her way upstairs and into the bedroom, looking to see if Tony was there, but he wasn't. Just as she was about to leave, she saw something hanging on the bathroom door. She walked over to it and saw another post-it note stuck to the hanger of a short, sleeveless, purple dress. She ran her fingers along the fabric of the dress before taking it off the door so she could read the note. _Once you've changed into this, there's another surprise for you in the closet._ She stuck both post-it notes on the door before taking off her heels and suit dress. She admired the dress once more before taking it off the hanger and putting it on. She checked herself over in the mirror, smiling at how well the dress fitted. She pulled her hair out of the hair band she'd had in so her hair hung loosely at her shoulders in waves of copper. She walked into the closet and looked around, noticing a box on a chair in the corner. She walked over to it and took the post-it note off the top. _Put these on and then go to the garden where you have two more surprises waiting for you. _She frowned again. The garden? She shook her head and opened the box, amazed at the shoes she saw inside. They were a pair of black Christian Louboutins with 5 inch heels. She took them out of the box and put them on before walking down the stairs and towards the garden. She smiled as she saw Tony standing outside, his back to the door. She opened it and he instantly turned around, his eyes widening as he looked at her.

"Wow," He said, walking over to her and taking her hand, spinning her round slowly. "You look better than I imagined." She blushed at his comment.

"I understand there were 2 surprises for me out here." She said with a smirk. He smiled at her before pulling a long box out of his pocket and held it out to her. She gratefully took it and opened it carefully. She smiled at was inside. She fingered the simple chain with a heart pendant before looking up at him and smiling. He took the necklace from the box and walked behind her, placing the necklace on her neck and doing it up. He stood in front of her again and smiled at how beautiful she looked.

"It's platinum, by the way." He said suddenly. "Because I know how much you hate gold." She put the box on the table next to them before wrapping her arms around him tightly. She smiled as she felt his arms wrap around her waist in return.

"What is all this for?" She asked, not letting go.

"You'll find out later." He smirked, pulling back to look at her. "But, for now, you and I are going out." He held his hand out for her, and she gratefully accepted it. After telling JARVIS to lock the doors behind them, he led her out to his Audi and held the door for her as she climbed in before closing it and jogging round to the driver's side. Once he was in, he reached into his pocket and held up a piece of material.  
>"Put this on." He said, earning a confused look from her. "Trust me." She took it from his hands and covered her eyes with it, tying it up at the back of her head. When he was sure she couldn't see, he began to drive to their destination.<p>

…

When they arrived, he helped her climb out before leading her up a hill. When he stopped her from going any further he leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"Ready?" She nodded in return. He took the blindfold off of her eyes and smiled as he heard her gasp. They were in the middle of nowhere. No one was around apart from them and a couple of waiters. There was a small table in the middle, under a tree, and a flower in the middle of the table. There were a few candles dotted around so they would have a bit of light. As she turned to look at him, he saw the tears welling in her eyes.

"I can't believe you did this." She smiled, wrapping her arms around him once again. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her forehead before leading her over to the table. As soon as they sat down, they were both handed a glass of wine and a plate of food. They sat in a comfortable silence as they ate, both enjoying their food very much. Tony finished eating first. He sat and watched Pepper finish her food, smiling the whole time. When she'd finished, one of the waiters took their plates and left them to sit there in silence again. Tony placed his hand on top of the one Pepper had put on the table, and she smiled up at him, lacing their fingers together. He pulled her hand lightly and she stood up, walking round to where he was sitting. He pulled her down so she was sat in his lap. She buried her face in his shoulder, making him smile as he began to run his fingers through her soft hair. A few minutes later, a waiter brought them over a bowl of ice cream and handed them both a spoon. They both ate it, still sitting in silence until he heard her giggle quietly. "What?" He asked, looking at her in confusion.

"You err, have a bit of ice cream on your lip." She giggled again, watching as he tried to lick it off. In the end, she wiped it off for him. He smiled at her and looked into her eyes, a silent thank you. She slowly leaned down, closing her eyes, and pressed her lips softly to his. He smiled against her lips and deepened the kiss, running his tongue along her bottom lip as if to ask for permission to enter. She opened her mouth and their tongues quickly found each other. Tony pulled back as he heard music begin to play. The familiar sound of UB40's _Can't Help Falling In Love _filled the air and they both stood up. Tony held his hand out to Pepper.

"May I have this dance?" He asked. She smiled and took his hand. He led her away from the table before pulling her into his arms. They began to sway together, both happy to be in each other's arms. Pepper looked up at him and questioned "So, what was this all for?" He spun her round before pulling her against his chest. He looked straight into her eyes and answered.

"This is to say sorry for everything I've put you through." He whispered, sighing. She hugged him tightly, which was her way of forgiving him. He hugged her back and kissed her temple before pulling away to look into her eyes again.

"I love you, Pepper Potts." He whispered, causing tears to well in her eyes again.

"I love you too, Tony Stark." She replied before crashing her lips onto his once again.

**Please review**

**-Leanne xx**


End file.
